Chistes Adaptados a Hetalia
by Yang y Lumi
Summary: Chistes basados en comediantes, humoristas, etc..., la mayoría son chilenos. Salen Varios personajes, pusimos como referencia los que salen mas. Por ultimo una advertencia, son sin censura (algunos no todos), (yaoi/shonen ai y algo de hentai, casi nada de lo ultimo). PD: Los capítulos no tienen continuidad lineal, son chistes individuales, algunos tienen guiños a capitulos pasados
1. Manu el Periodista

Chistes:

Manu el periodista (Historia a base del chiste de bombo Fica; El viejo del campo):

A Chile le dio por hacerse de periodista, por lo que partió primero para Europa y su primera parada fue a la casa de dos hermanos germánicos; Como Alemania no estaba en casa, y el prusiano si, decidió hacerle las preguntas a él.

Hola Prusia tanto tiempo, ¿cómo te trata la vida?, dijo Manuel, para hacer conversación antes de entrevistarlo.

Bien aquí el asombroso yo descansa de trabajar mientras West sigue viendo lo de la crisis de los no asombrosos de la unión europea; Y que te trae por aquí Chile, dijo el peliblanco.

Me las estoy dando de entrevistador, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?, dijo el castaño.

Kesesese, claro que puedes preguntarle a mi asombrosa persona; Pregunta lo que quieras, dice el germano, mientras adopta una pose pensativa, (los dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha puestos en la cara, uno en la frente y el otro en el mentón, y a su vez, tenía los ojos cerrados).

Empecemos, primera pregunta; ¿Tienes alguna anécdota buena que te haya pasado por aquí?, le dijo Manu, de forma seria

Mmmm, así, tengo una historia divertida, decía Prusia con tono burlón. Una vez por los Alpes, se perdió una oveja, esta estaba al cuidado de la hermanita de Schweiz, la pobre estaba desperada, y como no quería molestarlo, acudió a la ayuda de mi asombrosa persona. Y yo como le iba decir que no, así que con mi grupo de amigos decidimos ayudarla, pero no íbamos a ir sin alcohol, ya que como sabrás, hay hace frió y nieve por el invierno así que llevamos vino y cerveza. La buscamos y busca vamos, mientras tomábamos, hasta que por fin la encontramos, como a las 3 de la mañana. Y como esta vamos tan contentos y ebrios que entre los tres tuvimos sexo con la oveja por harto rato antes de entregarla a sus dueños.

Manu, tenia los ojos como plato mientras escuchaba la ultima parte, mientras pensaba: shesumaire pobre oveja. ¿Y no tienes alguna otra?, le pregunta algo sonrojado y acalorado por lo que le había recién contado el germano.

Kesesese, claro que tengo otra, y mejor que la que te acabo de contar. Una vez se perdió Österreich, también por los alpes, esta vez, de mala gana fue Ungarn la que nos pidió ayuda. Salimos igual que con lo de la oveja, cargados con alcohol, le estuvimos buscando como hasta las 3 de la mañana y como lo encontramos sano, de pura alegría que entre los tres le dimos hasta que nos cansamos, y se lo entregamos a Elizabeta.

Por la cresta Prusia yo estaba esperando algo mas para toda la familia no r-18, haber, ¿no tienes una historia triste por casualidad?, dijo el chileno algo molesto por las historias pervertidas del prusiano, mientras pensaba juntarse mucho con Francia hace mal.

El peliblanco, pensó, y pensó, hasta que recordó algo amargo, lo que lo hizo poner una mueca de disgusto; Si, tengo una historia triste, una vez yo me perdí en los Alpes.


	2. La tarjeta

La tarjeta (Historia a base del chiste de bombo Fica; Master Plop):

Austria caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de repente se topa con un vendedor, el cual le dijo, yo tengo lo que usted necesita, y el castaño se queda pensando, ¿será cera para cuerdas de violín?.

No, yo tengo aquí, la tarjeta Master plop, dijo el vendedor de forma efusiva.

¿Qué cosa?, decía el de lentes de forma confusa.

La tarjeta Master plop, es muy importante, porque usted la necesita yo la necesitó, todos la necesitamos, llévela hora ya, le dijo el rubio de forma súper convincente.

Y en ese preciso momento Roderich, se acordó que en un momento de impulso había comprado un amplificador de instrumentos eléctricos, los cuales no tiene por ser muy ruidosos y molestos, por estar en oferta.

No la verdad que no la necesitó, le dijo al Danes

Austria déjame decirte que las oportunidades se dan una sola vez en la vida, y el destino quiso que nos encontráramos, esta tarjeta te va a cambiar la vida, porque tú la necesitas, yo la necesitó todos la necesitamos, llévala ahora ya, le decía el nórdico con entusiasmo y efusividad.

Estaba que accedía, pero justo se acuerda nuevamente el, castaño del amplificador, por lo que le contesta de nuevo que no.

Vamos amigo no seas así, le decía Den, con una mano puesta en el hombro de este, todo el que ha pasado me la ha comprado, este es mi trabajo de esto vivo, esto último se lo dijo con cara de gato con botas.

El músico se puso a pensar, y se dijo por dentro, para que le voy a quitar el ingreso por venta, es solo una tarjeta; Bueno ya inscribe me en la tarjeta.

Ok, le dijo alegre, el rubio, para después escribir todo lo que tenía que poner en los papeles y le entrego la tarjeta al de lentes.

El austriaco tomo la tarjeta y se fue para su casa, pasado el tiempo como por un mes más o menos, le llega una cuenta por una deuda, de un seguro que estaba en la tarjeta, del cual él no tenía conocimiento alguno, Dinamarca no me dijo nada sobre un seguro, se decía por dentro, el seguro era por si se perdía en Alas-ka, por la suma de € 1, de acuerdo yo sé de sobra que soy bueno para perderme, pero jamás he ido y dudo que valla a ir a Alas-ka, posiblemente sea un error, mejor voy a las oficinas de Master plop.

Y partió a las oficinas de dicha tarjeta, llego y se topó con Romano, Guten morguen, le dijo el castaño con tono normal.

Buongiorno, le dijo este en tono seco este.

*Suspiro*, mira vengo por un asunto de la tarjeta Master plop, le dijo un poco molesto, el germano

Fíjate que no sé, no sé, le contesta el italiano, de forma desagradable.

Mira, resulta que yo me inscribí en esta tarjeta, y me están cobrando un seguro que no tome, le responde Roderich, más molesto aun, por la respuesta que el otro le dio.

Pues no sé, no sé, bastardo, le contesta más pesadamente el del rulo.

Austria esta ya súper molesto, mira obaka-san, necesitó que alguien me solucione este problema.

Bastardo fíjate que no sé, no sé, le dijo como si nada Lovino.

El músico ya descolocado, además de enfadado; ¿Me has estado molestando todo este rato verdad?

¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta bastardo?, le dijo de forma picara Romano.

Súper enrabiado y frustrado, se fue del lugar, ya que se dijo mentalmente que estaba puro perdiendo el tiempo.

Se fue para su casa, mientras pensaba es solo € 1, no creo que me sigan molestando por eso.

Al mes siguiente del asunto, le llega al castaño, otra cuenta por otro seguro, este era por si le pisaba un canguro, la cual también era por € 1.

No puede ser posible, otro seguro ridículo, se dijo el germano, no soy Australia para que me cobren esto, como me va a pisar un canguro si obviamente aquí no hay.

Nuevamente fue a reclamar a las oficinas de la tarjeta y fue atendido por la misma persona de la vez anterior.

Otra vez bastardo bienes por lo de la tarjeta, le decía Lovino con poco ánimo.

Austria antes de abrir la boca, se queda pensando, es Romano de nuevo, y la suma de los seguros es de solo € 2, no creo que tenga solución, por lo que finalmente le dijo al italiano, quiero que me borres de la tarjeta Master plop, no la necesitó.

*Pff*, de acuerdo bastardo, necesitó tus datos, le dijo con su tono de siempre.

El músico le dio la información que este le estaba solicitando, el otro al obtenerla, se puso a digitar en el computador y le dijo; Mira bastardo, yo no tengo problemas en sacarte del sistema, pero tienes una deuda impaga, la cual debes cancelar si quieres que te borre de la tarjeta.

¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!, te refieres al dinero que supuesta-mente debo por unos seguros que ni siquiera tome, le dijo el de lentes indignado.

Sip, exactamente bastardo, son solo € 2, para que exagerar, paga, te borro y te vas.

No pienso pagar por algo que no pedí, adiós obaka-san, le dijo molesto el germano, y se marchó.

Pasado el tiempo, Roderich, de ambulado por un barrio x, le dieron ganas de comer algo, como no andaba con efectivo, saco la chequera, emitió el cheque por lo que iba a consumir de uno de los locales de allí, cuando el dueño le dice, no te voy a aceptar el cheque.

Y porque no, le pregunta extrañado el castaño.

Porque el computador me arroja que usted está con una deuda impaga, dudo que su cheque tenga fondos, por algo no pago € 9 de una tal tarjeta Master plop.

Esto no puede ser, no es más que una vil estafa, legal, pero estafa, la deuda creció, y solo debía € 2, se decía por dentro el germano, sabe que déjelo así, y se marchó con el estómago vacío y con una rabia inmensa.

Llegando a la casa, tomo el teléfono para llamar a su abogado, el cual era Holanda.

Oye Lars, fíjate que me paso que….., procedió a explicar todo sobre lo ocurrido con la tarjeta master plop.

Esto no puede ser, pero que abuso, a estos sinvergüenzas los llevaremos a los tribunales, ven a mi oficina con € 714, para hacerte el escrito, y después del juicio me pagas otros € 714, y así no les pagas los € 9 a estos ladrones.

Finalmente el castaño, decidió pagar los € 9, mientras se decía, en una de esas si voy a Alas-ka y me pierdo.


	3. El regalo

**El Regalo (Historia a base del chiste de Bombo Fica; El Matrimonio):**

Un día como cualquier otro, Austria y Hungría decidieron casarse por asunto de un tratado que tenían entre ellos, por lo que se hicieron invitaciones para todos en general.

Todos recibieron dicha invitación, la cual venia con una lista de cosas para comprar en una local especifico, como obsequio para la futura pareja, la tienda la conocían muy bien, era esa donde los nórdicos trabajaban arduamente; En la lista salían objetos desde muy baratos, hasta artículos extremadamente caros, por lo que si no se deseaba comprar algo caro, se debía de ir a la tienda a la brevedad.

Los mas puntuales y tacaños, fueron al instante que leyeron la lista de dicha invitación, ninguno de ellos quería regalar algo extravagante y caro como por ejemplo el living que salia al final del listado.

En cambio había una persona que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, su hermano menor, le reiteraba cada día que las cosas se estaban acabando, que no fuera tan obstinado en ir casi cerca del día de la boda; Este le contestaba, tranquilo West, tu crees que todos van ir, el asombroso yo cree que de mas que debe haber muchas cosas en esa tienda aun, decía con su típico tono de superioridad.

Hasta que por fin el ultimo día llego, y con eso el albino tubo que ir a comprar el obsequio; Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la tienda, una vez adentro, miro asombrado que prácticamente no había nada, con la excepción de un living de felpa rojo.

No puede ser, se decía el prusiano, en verdad no queda nada mas, miro por todos lados, hasta que llego un vendedor; Hola, en que te ayudo Prusia, te gusto el living?, preguntaba como si nada el danes.

Mmm, Dinamarca, por casualidad, no te queda algo mas chico o mas barato en existencia?.

Pues no, hasta la bodega esta vacía, deberíamos tener mas cosas en unas semanas, Fin debe de terminar los diseños y Suecia los debe de armar.

Mein got, debí de hacerle caso a West, se decía por dentro el albino, este objeto es demasiado caro para dárselo a Österreich y Ungarn, ni que fuera tan amigo de ambos, mejor no voy a la boda.

El rubio viendo la cara de preocupación y decepción del albino, se le ocurre sugerirle una excelente idea; Y por que no lo compras en cuotas?

Como en cuotas?, se puede pagar con tarjeta?, pregunta descolocado el germano.

Claro que si, aceptamos todo tipo de tarjetas inclusive la Master plop, dijo el danes de forma simpática.

A esa tarjeta con unos seguros re extraños, la que adquirió Österreich hace un tiempo atrás, decía el albino haciendo memoria.

Sip, esa misma, en esta tienda incluye un promoción, si se lleva el living en 12 cuotas, sigue siendo al precio contado y sin intereses, le decía el rubio con un tono convincente.

Seguro que sin intereses, porque la otra vez compre en almacenes Poralli, una licuadora, y termine pagando mas de € 574, y valía en efectivo solo € 64, decía con un tono algo amargado, el germano.

No te preocupes Prusia, que en verdad es sin intereses, y al pagar la ultima cuota, ya no pagas mas, le dijo Dinamarca con énfasis en la ultima parte.

De acuerdo, me convenciste, menos mal que de curioso, saque la tarjeta, ya envuélvelo para regalo de bodas, dijo sin animo Gilbert.

Ok, le dijo feliz al germano, y ahora dirijiendose a Noruega, hey Nor, ayúdame a envolver este living. Y entre los dos nórdicos tardaron como unas seis horas en ponerle todo el papel de regalo.

Una vez con el objeto listo, Gilbert lo sube con cierta amargura a su auto, y en el camino, se ponía a pensar, que realmente no valía la pena regalar algo tan caro a dos personas con las que no se lleva del todo bien.

Finalmente en el matrimonio, para que todo el mundo presente se diera cuenta de quien había gastado tanto en el living, lo puso al lado del pastel de bodas.

En la cena no le quitaba los ojos de encima a tan costoso obsequio, espero que Österreich y Ungarn cuiden bien de el, se decía Prusia.

El pobre germano después del evento, iba cada mes, a la tienda, a pagar el dichoso living, mientras que el que le recibía el pago, era el noruego, le decía en tono de burla y cuando se te casa otro amigo?.

Ya pasado el tiempo, el albino se encuentra con cierto castaño de lentes, y le pregunta, y como va ese matrimonio?

Mal, le contesta Austria, me voy a divorciar.

¡¿QUE?!; ¿Cómo que te vas a divorciar?, no te divorcies por favor, me quedan solo tres letras por pagar, no te separes, le dijo algo angustiado el albino.

Lo lamento Preußen, pero el matrimonio no da para mas, resulta que me di cuenta, que esta loca, tiene una colección de revistas, póster, y mangas de tipo obsceno de carácter homosexual masculino, le contesta el músico, con algo de asco, al recordar lo que vio.

Pero no es para tanto que le hayas encontrado su yaoi, reconsiderarlo, le decía el peliblanco.

No la decisión ya esta tomada, de hecho me contrate un abogado, excelente para que termine con nuestra unión, y le voy a pagar con living de felpa rojo.


	4. El Maratón

**El Maratón (Historia hecha a base de un chiste hecho por Iván arenas (ex Profesor Rosa)):**

Estaban Francia e Inglaterra en lo mejor del sexo, cuando sin previo aviso alguno, llega la pareja real de uno de ellos.

Tks, llego Alfred, será mejor que te vallas de una vez Francis, decía el cejon alterado.

Tranquilo mon cheri, seguro no viene para la habitación tan pronto, le dijo Francia, guiñándole un ojo, ¿porque no seguimos donde nos quedamos?

Si serás, lárgate de aquí, le dijo el oji verde, ya bastante enojado, para después, agarrar le dé un brazo de forma brusca y dejar le frente de la ventana.

Pero, si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí, le contesta este, para después hacer un puchero, y disponerse a recoger sus prendas de mala gana.

Honey, ¿dónde estás?, hace rato que el hero, anuncio su llegada HA, HA, HA, dijo el rubio de lentes, bastante cerca de la habitación.

Fuck, está muy cerca, piensa Inglaterra, y luego le dice al oji azul, ya me cansaste Frog, vete de una buena vez y de una patada lo arroja por la ventana del segundo piso.

Aaaaaah, fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer en unos arbustos, pss, mejor hubiera ido con matty, decía el adolorido francés sobándose el trasero. Para su mala suerte había gente pasando por ahí cerca, y uno exclamo que es eso que está allí, a pero si es Francia hola.

Mon Dieu, ya me vieron shhhh, le dijo apenas, al que le saludo, para luego salir corriendo.

Por poco y me delatan, mmm ahora que hago, hay gente corriendo por ahí, que suerte, debe de ser una maratón.

A Francis, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de infiltrarse en la multitud, por lo que se colocó justo al medio de los que participaban, para pasar desapercibido. Mientras disimulaba unos participantes notaron su presencia.

Eh, pero si es Francia, tanto tiempo, le dijeron tres individuos.

Ah, pero si son los bálticos, ¿cómo están?, les pregunta como si nada el francés.

Bien, la verdad, dijo uno, corriendo a petición de Rusia, dijo otro, ¡Letonia !, oye Francia, no tienes número de corredor dijo el ultimo.

Si, es que llegue de último, y no me dieron, dijo como si nada el oji azul.

Lituania por preguntar le dice, eh Francis, ¿tú corres sin zapatillas u otro calzado?

Si, le contesta este, es que tengo unas molestias en los pies que, por eso debo correr sin nada.

Ha ya veo dijo este, y siguió corriendo.

El estones que tenía sus dudas, le pregunta, ¿también corres sin polera/playera o algo en tu torso/pecho?

Hon Hon, es para tener mejor circulación sanguínea, además me lo recomendó mi médico, por eso estoy así, decía el rubio algo nervioso.

Letonia, también quería preguntarle algo, y le dice, pero Francis, vas sin pantalón o calzoncillos, es decir ¿por qué nada te cubre hay abajo?

El mencionado se atora por un momento, trata de formular otra mentira, y dice, si es que también me lo recomendó mi médico, él me dijo que mantuviera un tiempo del día mis partes frías.

Mmmm, ya veo le dijo este, entonces me vas a decir ¿que el condón que traes puesto es por si llueve?

Los otros que escuchaban solo atinaron a decir ¡ LETONIA!.


	5. El ladrón del gallinero

**El Ladrón del gallinero (Historia también basada en un chiste que contó Iván arenas (ex Profesor Rosa)):**

Estaba el Bad Friend Trio, en una de sus típicas noches de juerga, y ya con un par de copas encima y vagando por ahí logran divisar una especie de granja, y el olor que expedía el lugar les decía, aquí deben de haber gallinas, seguro debemos de estar en la parte del gallinero, se decían.

Y a uno de los presentes se le ocurrió decirle a los otros les apuesto a que no se atreven a robarse unas gallinas Hon Hon.

Kesesese como si fuera tan difícil robarse unas gallinas contesto el albino del grupo.

El último agrego, pues la parte de robarse las gallinas no es la difícil Prusia, lo difícil es que no te pille el dueño.

¿Y quién es el dueño?, dijo el albino por mera curiosidad

España, pensó y pensó, y como estaba menos ebrio que los demás, dijo: pues a donde fuimos a beber, y la distancia que recorrimos de ahí, me da la impresión que estamos en Suiza.

Hon hon, pues eso le pone más dificultad al asunto, y bien quien de los dos acepta el reto, dijo expectante el francés.

El asombroso yo, dijo el germano, va a robarse las mas que pueda y van a ver que ni se dan cuenta que estoy hay, y sin más fue para el gallinero tambaleando producto el alcohol.

Mmm, te apuesto € 15, a que lo atrapan y lo balean le decía el español, al francés.

Que poca fe le tienes a nuestro amigo, te apuesto los mismos € 15 a que logra salir sin una bala, y con hartas gallinas.

Mientras tanto el prusiano con un saco de género, que encontró por ahí, empezó a tomar gallina por gallina, y meterlas al saco, pero primero las mareaba, para que no metieran ruido, siguió en su labor, cuando le dieron ganas de orinar.

Mmm, porque bebí tanto, se decía el peli blanco, no me puedo aguantar, que hago, ya se, voy a un rincón, seguro que con tanta mierda de gallina ni se siente el olor.

De ese modo el joven, se fue a uno de los rincones, se bajó los pantalones y para estar bien cómodo también se bajó los calzoncillos.

Aaa, pero que alivio, se decía, pero desgraciadamente, no noto que estaba mojando por accidente, a una de las gallinas, y esta no tardó en hacer ruido, coo, co, co, coo, Scheiße (mierda), se dijo, y ahora qué hago, tranquilo, tranquilo, a lo mejor no escucharon, en eso oye voces.

Onii-sama, parece que algo o alguien está molestando a las gallinas dijo una chica rubia.

Tranquila, yo salgo a ver, no salgas por ningún motivo de la casa, le dijo su hermano, para después salir armado.

Mein gott, estoy muerto, se decía el pobre pruso, seguro me deja como colador, y de los puros nervios, no hallaba como subirse la ropa.

¿¡QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!?, grito el Suizo, ¡MUÉSTRATE AHORA LADRÓN DE GALLINAS!.

Quieto, no digas nada, ni te muevas, está muy obscuro por eso grito, porque no te ve, se decía internamente el oji rojo.

Grrr, así que quiere jugar a las escondidas, muy mal, cargo su escopeta para tenerla lista para dispararle, bien, voy a ver si de verdad era un ladrón y no otra cosa, se decia el oji verde.

Mientras eso pasaba los otros dos amigos estaban conversando de temas absurdos, mientras seguían bebiendo y en eso al español se le ocurre preguntar, ¿Francis no crees que a Gilbert le está tomando mucho tiempo?.

Tenle paciencia, acuérdate que también está algo ebrio de seguro hecho más gallinas de las que podía llevar o algo así.

Y de vuelta al gallinero, el dueño, al parecer, por lo que escuchaba el intruso, estaba haciendo una especie de conteo a obscuras.

Haber, esta de aquí, mmm, si esta es la negrita, y a ver por acá, aja esta debe de ser la castellana.

¿Cómo sabe cuál es cuál? se decía por dentro Prusia, dejo de pensar en eso, ya que se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca, date la vuelta, ya no hay más gallinas, vete, vete.

Haber, ¿dónde estás?, siguió palpando, el rubio, a te encontré, esta, ah, la pintada, co, coo, co coo, asía la gallina y se iba para otro lado.

Mmm, haciendo cuentas, me falta una sola, se dijo, parece que a lo mejor fue un gato o algo que se calló que las asusto, y después de pensar en eso, Vash fue para el rincón.

Para buena suerte del prusiano las gallinas que puso en el saco se habían escapado, y para mala suerte, ya le tenía en frente.

Nuevamente el dueño del gallinero se puso a palpar para dar con la que le faltaba, aja, aquí está la del cuello desplumado y parece que ingirió un bocado nocturno, porque tiene el buche lleno, decía este, sin darse cuenta que eran las partes íntimas del intruso.

Como estaban todas según su conteo se fue otra vez a la casa, dejando pálido y avergonzado al seudo ladrón, tanto así que se la paso la borrachera y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Los dos que estaban afuera y a prudente distancia, lo vieron salir corriendo y sin nada en las manos, por lo que el Español le dijo al otro yo gane y este le contesta no Mon cheri, no está baleado yo gano y así siguieron toda la noche.


	6. El viaje

**El viaje (Chiste adaptado del fallecido comediante boliviano Sandy)**

España estaba nervioso porque tenía una reunión programada por su jefe a otra nación, el problema que era en Finlandia y él no sabía el idioma, además de que no se manejaba mucho con el inglés, ¿Por qué tenía que llevarse medianamente bien con el cejon?, se preguntaba, mientras daba vueltas sin sentido por la casa.

Romano lo ve caminado de un lado para el otro con la mano en la cabeza, y con una expresión de preocupación, por lo que le dice:

Eh bastardo, ¿Qué te pasa?, luces como que si no hubieses pagado las cuentas del mes, a lo que este le contesta:

Hay Lovi, resulta que tengo una reunión importante en Finlandia, y no se hablar el idioma, además me entere que el anfitrión estaba ocupado y no me podía ir a buscar al aeropuerto, por lo que más que de seguro me pierdo.

Pff, eso es todo el drama, lo único que tienes que hacer, es hablar lento, de seguro que así te entienden, le contesto el castaño, mientras que por dentro se reía, que buena broma, pero mejor llamo a alguien conocido que este por halla y lo reciba, no se valla a perder de verdad como Austria.

Antonio asombrado le pregunta, de forma inocente, ¿Seguro que así me entienden?

Si, le afirma el italiano, no te va a costar nada que te entiendan, mientras que por dentro se moría de risa.

Ok, le dijo a su "amigo", ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos, cuidate mucho, le dice, para luego tomar sus cosas e irse, pero no sin antes besarle la frente, este reacciono reacio a esa muestra de afecto, además de ponerse un poco rojo.

El hispano hablante tuvo un viaje relajado hasta su destino, ya que su única preocupación se había desvanecido gracias a su "amigo"; Una vez allí, bajo de la aeronave para dirigirse al área en donde estaban los taxis, logro sin mucha dificultad parar uno, y recordando lo que le dijo el italiano, se puso a hablarle lento al conductor.

Bue…nos…dí…as…po…dría….de…jar…me…en….el…ho...tel….Rantasipi Pohjanhovi.

El conductor, al ver quien era, imito la forma de hablar de este, y le dijo:

Bue…nos…dí…as…se…ñor,…cla…ro,…yo…lo…lle…vo,…to…me…a…sien…to…y…a…bro…che…se…el…cin…tu…rón.

El español, al ver que el otro si le entendió, se puso feliz, dejo su equipaje en el maletero, para después sentarse.

Durante el viaje se pusieron a conversar de cosas sin importancia como por ejemplo:

¿Por…que…el…vo…lan…te,…es…a…la…de…re…cha?, le preguntaba España, al chofer.

Por…que…el…tra…fi…co…es…a…la…iz…quier…da, le contesta este.

Tan…tas…co…sas…son…dis…tin…tas…en…Fin…lan…dia, le dice Antonio, recordando lo que había visto en el transcurso del trayecto.

Si,…no…es…co…mo…San…tia…go…de…Com…pos…te…la, le dijo el taxista.

¿Us…ted,…co…no…ce,…mi…país?, decía algo atónito, el oji verde.

Cla…ro…que…co…nos…co,…a…Es…pa…ña,…yo…na…cí,…y…me…crie…a…llí, le responde el conductor, aguantándose la risa.

Coño, me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, llevamos 2 horas hablando así, le dijo el castaño un poco molesto.

Vamos es tu culpa no haberme reconocido desde el principio, soy Cataluña, Romano me llamo para evitar que te perdieras, aparte de jugarte esta broma, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que me fui de vacaciones indefinidas por estas tierras escandinavas?.

No me acuerdo, le dijo Antonio, para luego suspirar, y decirse por dentro hay Romanito.


	7. El gato

**El gato (Adaptación de un chiste de origen posiblemente, mexicano, se desconoce al autor original)**

En la casa de Alemania, en el periodo de tiempo en que Austria vivía con él, las cosas solían ser medianamente tranquilas, salvo el hecho de que constantemente se metía un intruso felino que siempre estaba destrozando cosas, ya al castaño de lentes ya le tenía más que harto, ya que no le hacía gracia tener que reparar o reponer lo que este destruía.

Un día, Roderich ya no soporto más al gato de apariencia italiana, ya que este se pasó con lo que hizo, boto tubos de pintura con los que se manchó las patas, y pinto barios lados con sus huellas, incluyendo el piano favorito del antes mencionado, además de arañarlo, por lo que este furioso, declaro:

Hoy se va, lo agarró del pelaje del cuello, lo puso en una jaula para mascotas, y se lo llevo aproximadamente unas cinco cuadras de la residencia, lo saco de la jaula, y lo dejo en el piso.

El músico, creyó que se había logrado deshacer de él, des-afortunadamente eso no fue así, ya que cuando llego, el gato, estaba durmiendo en el sillón, al lado de otro de color obscuro, el cual si era mascota del dueño de casa.

¿Cómo le hizo para llegar primero que yo, además de que no se perdió?, tendré que dejarlo en un sitio más lejano, dijo el de lentes.

Nuevamente tomo al gato blanco con café, lo puso en la jaula, y se marchó, esta vez camino unas cinco cuadras al norte, y quince a la izquierda, esta vez ya no vuelve se dijo mentalmente, el austriaco, para devolverse; Llego cansado a la residencia, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver de nuevo al felino, esta vez en una silla.

Maldición, ¿Cómo es posible que no se pierda este animal?, se decía internamente el germano, para luego dirigirse directo a donde estaba el gato, lo tomo otra vez, y de vuelta a la jaula.

Roderich, se dijo a sí mismo, que esta vez, no se la iba a ganar, por lo que se puso a caminar, cinco cuadras al oeste, otras dos cuadras al norte, diez cuadras al este, otras cuatro al sur, dos más al oeste y quince al norte, saco al felino de la jaula por tercera vez en el día, y lo puso en el piso, para luego sentarse, descanso un rato, y se devolvió.

Al poco andar, se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo, y que los lugares que recorría no le eran familiares, siguió caminado, paso una hora más, y se dijo, no me tarde tanto en dejar al gato desde la casa hasta haya, al pasar otra hora, se resignó y se dio cuenta de mala gana que se había perdido como siempre, lo peor que ya se estaba poniendo bastante obscuro, así que no perdió más tiempo, y llamo a Alemania.

Deutschland, mira resulta que me perdí, ¿de casualidad esta el gato de Italia por hay?, decía serio y un poco molesto el castaño.

Si, ¿por que?, le contesto el rubio fornido.

Dile al infeliz que me venga a buscar, Austria dijo esto ultimo con frustración.


	8. Pelea por dinero

**Pelea por dinero (Adaptación hecha de un chiste corto** **del fallecido comediante boliviano Sandy** **)**

En un momento de apuro y de necesidad, Turquía a regañadientes le pide dinero a Grecia que de casualidad andaba cerca de su casa.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses, y a Heracles, no le hacía nada de gracia, que Sadiq, no le devolviera el dinero, siguió llamándolo, de ahí pasaron años insistiendo, hasta que se encontraron de casualidad en un bar.

El amante de los gatos enojado, encaro al enmascarado; ¿Y cuándo me devuelves lo que te preste?, no vez que le tengo que pagar a Alemania.

Jamás, le decía el turco y si sigues insistiendo ven a cobrarme al infierno, toma una arma de fuego de quien sabe dónde, y se pega un tiro.

¿Y tú crees que no voy seguir con el asunto?, contesto furioso el griego, para después tomar la misma arma con la que se disparó su adversario y propinarse también un tiro.

España que también estaba en el mismo bar, vio toda la disputa y dijo esta pelea no me la pierdo y también se disparó.


	9. Clase de baile ritmico

**Clase de baile rítmico (Adaptación del chiste del Mexicano Mike Salazar).**

A México del sur (Itzel), se le ocurrió una buena idea, la cual era dar clases de baile que además sirviera para bajar de peso, le iba bastante bien, tenia clientela recurrente, por lo que se le ocurrió informar en una de las tantas reuniones de la ONU, que ella daba clases de danza que ayudaba a adelgazar.

No muchos fueron al principio, algunos solo iban por el tema del baile, lo otro no les llamaba mucho la atención, pero los que no asistían a sus clases, empezaron a ver que los que sí lo hacían estaban más flacos e inclusive el cuerpo se les notaba marcado; Por esto, un rubio no muy alto y cejón decidió animar a una de sus tantas colonias a que fuera por lo menos a una clase, este reacio le decía:

Pero Arthur la que enseña es Itzel y ella me odia, y dudo que me sirva sin dieta, de seguro me da una lista de alimentos que debo o no consumir.

Idiota, no te pongas negativo, sin antes ir, no vez como lucen los otros, además tú sabes de sobra que a ti, sobre todo a ti te hace mucha falta, y si no quieres ir solo, me veré obligado a acompañarte, le responde el anglosajón.

El americano pensó en que responder para seguir llevando la contra, y a no ocurrírsele nada, además de que no perdía nada con intentarlo decidió hacerle caso.

La clase estaba animada como siempre, al frente de esta se encontraba una de las tantas ex colonias de España, dando instrucciones a todos los presentes, al ver que entraban más personas, hizo una ligera pausa, para que estos se acomodaran.

Bien clase, dijo la joven mexicana, como veo caras nuevas, vamos a hacer unos pasos súper fáciles para ir calentando, y luego subiremos el ritmo, por último; ¡Eh! gringo, será mejor que no te caigas, el piso no me salió dos pesos, ¡Escuchas!, esta re cara esa chingada de cerámica, y si te caes le harás un agujero del porte de un elefante.

Vez Iggy, te dije que me odia, le decía desganado el rubio de lentes a su compañero de al lado.

Pff, no te desanimes por un simple insulto, es solo eso y nada más, mejor concéntrate en seguir las instrucciones y del resto te olvidas, le respondió el inglés.

Ok, dijo aun desanimado el estadounidense.

Van súper bien, decía la instructora, ahora levanten los brazos a un lado y al otro, así como yo lo hago, y coordinen un pie arriba y luego el otro; sigue con más pasos mientras mira a todos sus alumnos, para luego preguntar; ¿Ya le van pillando el ritmo?

Si, le contestan todos.

Que bien, dice la profesora, recuerden todos que si logran hacer todo bien, podrán comerse una hamburguesa o cinco tacos de harina sin repercusiones calóricas.

Oíste eso Alfred, te podrás comer una hamburguesa al terminar, le decía alegre, el oji verde.

Haaaa, es muy poco solo una, decía el norteamericano con un puchero y ojitos de cachorro.

Tks, deberías alegrarte, con otros métodos estarías comiendo solo verduras, le contesta algo molesto el cejón.

Si, tienes razón en eso, le contesta el oji azul con un tono de rendición en su voz.

El de más adelante, que llevaba como dos meses en las clases de la latina, escucho la mayor parte de la conversación que mantenían los de habla inglesa y dijo:

Salir a comer grasa después de esto, no es nada elegante, aparte de seguir con tu peso actual, por eso no hay nada mejor, que un buen baño y sexo salvaje, decía como si nada Francia.

Tenía que estar la maldita rana justo aquí, dijo bajo y entre dientes Inglaterra, para después decirle al chico que tenía al lado que no le hiciera caso, y que si quería el premio por el esfuerzo hecho (la hamburguesa), debía seguir bailando como explicaba la maestra.

Tienes razón le dijo este con mas ánimos, vamos por esa hamburguesa.

Clase, decía Itzel, necesitó que ahora hagan estos pasos, levanten dos veces la pierna izquierda, paso, paso, giro, la pierna derecha lo mismo, ahora una vuelta, paso, salto, y así siguió dando instrucciones, cada vez más difíciles, para ver a la clase, los que llevaban más tiempo lo hacían, súper, en cambio los de atrás, parecía más que estaban saltando y tirando patadas para todos lados, en vez de estar coordinados o al menos concentrados en lo que hacían, de todas formas pregunto otra vez; ¿Entendieron cómo va todo?.

Un si general, fue lo que escucho.

Que mentirosos son estos batos, sobre todo los gueritos de atrás, no había visto tal espectáculo desde que recién abrí, pensaba la instructora, al menos el gringo apestoso ese, no se cayó al piso.

Después de cierto tiempo, de pasos, bailes eh instrucciones de todo tipo, la clase por fin termino, sin ningún accidente.

Los recién llegados, junto a los que no llevaban mucho tiempo, quedaron casi ahogados, apenas si podían decir dos cosas, para después tomar aire.

Francia al mirar atrás, se percató que su enemigo jurado y su ex colonia, apenas si podían hablar y mantenerse en pie, por lo que dijo con cierto tono de burla, eso les pasa por ser unos sedentarios, miren me a mí, hasta puedo seguir bailando, les saca la lengua y le cierra un ojo, para después irse.

La joven nación, al ver que dos rubios no podían ni levantar un pie, les dijo: Haber vacas, los voy a empujar por la puerta y se suben a un taxi que les mande a llamar porque me dieron pena.

De esta forma termino la primera clase del norteamericano, que al estar tan cansado, al llegar a casa solo se tumbó en el piso, sin poder comerse su ansiado premio.


	10. El insaciable

**El insaciable (Adaptación de un chiste corto, del fallecido comediante boliviano Sandy)**

Canadá, hace bastante tiempo que convivía con Francia, todo iba bien, el único problema que el chico tenía con su pareja, era que este era demasiado activo, fogoso, jamás le deja tranquilo, donde el menor se encontraba, este venia y se lo metía.

Un día ya cansado del asunto, decidió mandar una carta escrita a mano a un conocido que le pudiera ayudar con su problema.

Hola, te escribo _para explicarte_ mi probl..ema, resulta _que mi pareja, es demasiado_ _ **,**_ insistente, en cualquier p…parte, en la que me encuentro, _me hace suyo, si estoy en el baño,_ o si estoy cocinado, e incluso cuando _ya estoy dormido, viene y me la,_ b..bueno _ya sabes,_ quisiera sa..ber, si me po..drias, acon…sejar.

PD: _Per..dona_ por la le..tra _tan mo..vida._


	11. El Bar

**El bar (Adaptación del chiste** **la historia del bar** **de Iban Arenas ex Profesor rosa)**

Muchas naciones, solían beber en un bar que había puesto Prusia como fuente de trabajo, ya que después de la segunda guerra había perdido el privilegio de ser una nación, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de vivir de algo, mentira, la verdadera verdad de la creación del negocio, se debió a que su querido hermano menor no lo quería de vago en la casa.

Un día de no mucha clientela y bastante tarde, llego un chico con la mirada melancólica, estaba pasando por un mal momento era pasado 4 de Julio, una fecha desagradable para él.

Gilbert al ver quien era se imaginó lo que pasaba, de nuevo el que no podía olvidar el aniversario de independencia del estadounidense venía a desahogar sus penas, ojala que aquel sujeto no se aparezca hoy, o le ira peor.

Sírveme lo de siempre Prusia, le decía desganado el rubio de ojos verdes.

Ok, le contesta el barman para tomar una botella de whisky, un vaso con hielo, para luego vertír el contenido, para finalmente entregárselo al cliente.

Las horas transcurrían al igual que el ánimo, como el estado etílico del inglés cambiaban; después de cierto tiempo, el chico sintió que lo observaban desde la puerta.

Oye, hay un sujeto que está espiando de tras de las puertas del bar, le dijo el cejón al germano.

No hay nadie hay, dijo calmadamente el dueño del local, para seguir limpiando copas.

¿Cómo que no hay nadie? si esta hay, ¿o no esta?, empezó a dudar el anglosajón, a lo mejor he tomado de más o si estoy loco, no de alucinación no tiene nada, y si es fantasma, se puso a pensar, mientras veía de vez en cuando la puerta.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, y Arthur, volvió a ver al tipo que espiaba, para después decirle a quien tenía enfrente, ¿Vez que hay alguien afuera que nos espía?, la pregunta es si ¿me está viendo a mi o a ti?.

Mira, mi asombrosa persona ya no te va a ocultar lo que pasa, el que vez afuera, es alguien que frecuentemente, viene a ver quién esta ebrio para después llevárselo en una carretilla, dejarlo en un callejón cercano hacerlo suyo, pero como la persona elegante y fina que es, lo vuelve a traer en la misma carretilla, para después dejarlo en el piso del bar.

Inglaterra sudo frío, al mismo tiempo que pensaba; Pero si ya casi no queda nadie en el bar, y no me siento tan bien que digamos, ¿debería seguir bebiendo?

El albino al verle tan afligido, le dijo tranquilo a lo mejor se aburre, para después traerle una jarra de cerveza, cortesía de la casa Kesesese, le decía para después limpiar la barra.

El oji verde como era muy educado y se consideraba a sí mismo un caballero, no podía hacerle un desaire al prusiano, así que no le quedo de otra que beberse esa jarra.

Paso nuevamente el tiempo en el bar, y aquel joven que había llegado desanimado se encontraba ahora muerto del susto prácticamente, sin darse cuenta, la vista se le puso borrosa hasta al punto de ver todo obscuro producto del alcohol que había ingerido, y al despertarse, dio un sobre salto al darse cuenta que estaba en una carretilla y quien era el que la cargaba.

¡FRANCIA!, dijo dando un grito, debí haberme imaginado quien era el único capaz de aprovecharse de las personas en evidente estado de ebriedad, y ahora ¡¿A dónde crees que me llevas maldita rana?!, ¡¿Al puto callejón acaso?!.

No, mon cher Arthur, no te llevo, te vengo trayendo de vuelta al bar, le dice el barbudo, para luego guiñarle un ojo.


	12. El Sexópata

**El sexópata (Adaptación del chiste, El Cachero de las Pampas, de Iban Arenas, ex Profesor Rosa).**

Esta es la historia de un sujeto que hacia suyo a todo lo que tuviera vida o se moviera, iba de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país, recorría todos esos lugares acompañado de su caballo y un pequeño pajarito.

Aquel terrible desalmado, andaba con una lista en su poder, la cual incluía a todos los que se había violado o consumado y los que no, los que ya tenía listos estaban tachados con rojo.

Un día dispuesto a seguir con su propósito de vida, vio en la lista quienes les faltaban, fue en marcha para la casa que compartían tres hermanos, al llegar y ver que no estaban se desquito con su pobre caballo el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a que este hombre lo montara sin su permiso.

Como no están aquí, deberé buscarlos en casa de los Germanos, es muy probable que este allí, se decía el francés.

En Alemania, más específicamente en el bar de Prusia, en el que el día de hoy era atendido por los italianos, que pidieron pega a medio tiempo, por quien sabe que motivo.

Ese día le tocaba hacer de jefe a Romano, todo marchaba medianamente bien, Veneciano solo había roto tres copas y un plato, mucho menos de los que había roto el mes pasado y Seborga estaba a cargo de la barra.

Feliciano, se encontraba fuera del local, porque se le mando a comprar insumos que hacían falta, al venir de regreso ve un cartel, el cual decía, cuidado El Sexópata se encuentra cerca, cierren sus casas con seguro, dejen el perro fuera, si tienen alguna tienda, bar, etc…, cierren por su protección.

No puede ser, vino para acá, yo que creía que tenía a Ludwig fuera de la lista y a Gilbert ya se lo había hecho, pensaba el pobre italiano, será mejor que les avise a mis hermanos, para luego correr más rápido que cuando se sentía amenazado por el cejón; Llego a hasta las afueras del local, su hermano mayor se encontraba esperándolo, apoyado en la pared derecha un poco alejado de la puerta de entrada de clientes.

Fratello, fratello, decía un poco agitado el italiano del norte, vi un cartel de que El Sexópata, es decir Francia está por aquí, hay que cerrar el local rápido.

Pff, me vas a decir que le tienes miedo al violador con pelo de modelo, ese es más débil que nosotros, no sé porque tanto escándalo con el asunto.

Es que fratello, no es tan simple, viene armado, se compró armas de contrabando para poder cumplir con la meta que se auto impuso, que es en lo posible, tenernos a todos, aunque sea por una vez.

Maldición, este bastardo me las viene a joder justo cuando estoy a cargo de esta mierda de local, pensaba el mayor de los hermanos, para después decirle a veneciano:

No vamos a cerrar esta cosa que se hace llamar bar, solo por ese maniático, tú te encargaras de llamar a la policía, también le dices a la gente que no se asuste y siga consumiendo, yo me ocupo del resto.

No se fratello, creo que es una mala idea, decía nervioso y asustado el nortino.

¡CALLATE Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO, MALDITA SEA!, dijo ya enrabiado Romano, porque en el fondo también tenía miedo, y la actitud de su hermano lo ponía peor.

Ya dentro del bar, la gente se había enterado del asunto gracias a llamadas, mensajes de texto, y uno que otro comentario en redes sociales, todos los comensales se querían largar lejos, sentían que si se quedaban, sus cuerpos corrían riesgo latente en aquel lugar.

Lovino vio las caras de horror que expresaban todos los que estaban presentes en el local, menos la de Seborga, tan despistado el pobre que seguía limpiando vasos y copas, por lo que dijo:

Escúchenme bien todos, dijo el sureño, no se levanten maldita sea, no les debe de asustar ese bastardo, además si se quedan la siguiente ronda es cortesía de la casa.

La gente no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse por la estupenda oferta, o marcharse para proteger su parte posterior. El joven jefe de turno al ver que no los había convencido del todo pronuncio lo siguiente:

Yo me encargo del infeliz, dijo el jefe temporal del recinto, si llega aparecer en el local, todos ustedes cálmense, mientras que por dentro se decía, pero que mierda estoy haciendo, debería de estar en mi casa comiendo pasta o pizza no acá.

Toda la clientela al oír las palabras firmes y valientes de alguien tan cobarde como el, les daba más confianza para seguir bebiendo.

Romano, después de ver que todo el mundo se calmó y regreso a beber, se fue directo a la barra del bar, dame algo fuerte quieres, le dijo al menor de los tres.

De acuerdo fratello, le contesta Seborga, pero tranquilizate, y otra cosa más lo de la casa invita tienes que pagarlo tú, ya que tú se los dijiste a los clientes, yo no puedo seguir poniendo de mi bolsillo lo que no se cancele a la caja registradora, esto vendría siendo como la tercera o cuarta vez que haces algo similar y yo debo de correr con los gastos, dice esto último con un puchero.

Calmate intento de nación, esta vez sí pago yo lo consumido, y ahora guarda silencio, dijo Lovino, para después beber lo que el otro le trajo.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, el criminal francés ya se aproximaba al sitio en donde estaban sus presas, por lo que en el camino, aprovecho de practicar, así que se violo a tres transeúntes, unas vacas, dos gallinas y el perro de alguien, hasta que por fin llego al local.

Se baja del caballo, lo amarra a un poste de luz cercano, y entra con paso firme al local, todos a su alrededor temblaban de miedo, menos, el más joven de los presentes que no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, seguía como si nada limpiando lo que se hallaba sucio, en cuanto al jefe de turno, este se encontraba sentado en la barra, temblando como una hoja, bebiendo algo fuerte para que lo que llegara a pasar no le doliera mucho, mientras se decía así mismo, Espero que el torpe de veneciano halla llamado a la policía.

Francia al ver temblar a Romano y que estaba solo salvo de la compañía ausente del pequeño que seguía en lo suyo, decidió ir por el primero.

Feliciano estaba escondido debajo de una mesa esperando que todo pasara.

Seborga al ver que el tipo se acercaba a la barra y que los demás temblaban cayó encuentra que se trataba del delincuente del que todo el mundo hablaba antes y se dijo que si le hacía algo a Lovino este no le iba a pagar ni un centavo, otra vez debo de reponer el dinero, no es justo, pensó.

En cuanto el mayor, seguía temblando, y bebiendo, mientras sentía que el francés se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que lo tenía justo detrás de él.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante al ver que hacía el desgraciado, y uno que otro decía, de seguro se lo mete bien adentro, a este se lo violan fijo, ya se jodio y nosotros igual porque no nos fuimos, entre otras cosas.

Francis, que ya estaba bastante cerca del italiano sureño, decido arrancarle las prendas bajas de un solo tirón, lo dejo totalmente expuesto.

El mayor hermano, seguía temblando, no dijo nada, y continúo bebiendo.

El psicópata sexual al ver que este no hizo más que seguir bebiendo, se rio un poco, para luego, abrir el cierre de su pantalón, sacar a su miembro y embestirlo de una sola vez.

El recién violado, grito internamente, hizo una que otra mueca de dolor, para después apretar bien fuerte el trasero, y al oír la sirena de las patrullas de policías, le dijo al que tenía dentro.

Hijo de las mil putas, te vas preso por puto, violador, bastardo de mierda, para luego caminar apenas con el sujeto dentro suyo.


	13. El Afrodisíaco

**El** **Afrodisíaco (Adaptación hecha del chiste del borracho toma afrodisíaco de iban arenas, ex Profesor Rosa)**

El Bad Friend Trío, estaba en una de sus salidas como grupo de siempre, esta vez, estaban en un restaurante, y para variar esta vez se tomaron todo los tragos que se conocían e incluso el agua del florero; El garzón que los atendía, al ver todo lo que habían estado consumiendo les hizo una sugerencia:

Estimados clientes, porque no prueban esta bebida también, mostrándoles una ilustración de la bebida, dicen que es un buen afrodisíaco.

Ya, le dijeron los tres, ¿Y que contiene?.

Pues, lleva vodka, anís, coco rallado, crema chantilly y una cereza marrasquino arriba, les contesta el que los atiende.

Los tres se miraron, y no tardaron en decirle que si al joven.

Al poco tiempo, el garzón les trae el pedido, no alcanza a irse cuando escucha a al trío pedirle otra ronda y otra, así sucesivamente.

Pasan unas cuantas horas y los amigos, no tardan en sentir los efectos de dicha bebida.

España le dice a los otros, oigan de verdad que esta cosa sirve, ciento unos ardores terribles en las partes bajas.

Yo también le dice el francés, que para él no era novedad tener el miembro casi siempre erecto, resulta que estaba en el baño, y no alcancé ni a bajarme los calzoncillos por que los raje con mí pene.

Keseses, yo igual me siento extraño, les contesta el albino, fíjense que sólito mi miembro me baja el cierre del pantalón.

Producto de esto, acordaron pagar la cuenta, tomar un taxi e irse a sus casas respectivamente.

Antonio, ya en su casa, abre la puerta y a no más entrar se encuentra cara a cara con su querido Romano.

Lovino al verle la cara y oler el evidente aroma a alcohol, no pudo más que exclamar, ¡Ya estuviste bebiendo con tus amigotes!.

Eh tranquilo mi Lovi, le contesta el recién llegado, te voy hacer unas cositas que seguro te van a gustar, ya des-vístete.

¡¿Cómo que des-vístete?!, le contesta irritado el italiano, ¿Te volviste loco acaso?, además dudo que hagas algo súper asombros en ese estado.

Pues ya vas a ver, le guiña un ojo el español al chico que tenía en frente.

De mala gana y con mucha curiosidad, el escéptico Romano decidió hacerle caso, a ver que hacía el borracho.

Como el del rulito no quería hacerlo en el piso, se fueron a unas de las habitaciones de la casa, una vez hay, comenzaron a consumar el acto sexual, el chico no salía de su asombro, puso los ojos como plato, el hispano hablante nunca lo había tocado y embestido de la misma forma de la que lo hacía ahora, mientras pensaba, pero que rayos le paso, que tomo o que consumió para hacerlo así.

Bien, le dijo España, ahora vamos a cambiar de posición, esto se llama el yo-yo, tomo la sabana de la cama, y envolvió a su pareja, para después alzarla, de esta manera le dio vuelta, para después introducir su miembro, lo volvió a dar vuelta con la sabana y otra vez se introdujo en él, así sucesivamente, hasta que le dijo vamos a cambiar otra vez de posición.

En eso el italiano pensaba; Este se volvió loco, pero no puedo negar que lo estoy disfrutando como nunca, pero que vergüenza, me siento tan pervertido en este momento.

Ahora sigue el helicóptero, le decía el oji verde a su amante, para después tomar la cama y hacerla girar, para luego saltar encima y seguir con el acto sexual.

Siguieron con más poses raras, el castaño con rulo, no daba más de la excitación y el asombro que no pudo más con la duda, y le pregunta; ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué tomaste? o ¿Que rayos comiste? para hacerlo de esta forma.

Después te respondo mi pequeño, tú sigue disfrutando.

Al cabo de un rato al español se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer otra pose rara de las tantas que estaban haciendo.

Ya mi querido Romanito, esta pose se llama el saca patos, le dijo para después intentar introducir su parte intima, dentro de una de las orejas del menor.

Este, se espanta un poco y le dice, muy molesto, ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES?!, no vez que me vas a dejar sordo, idiota.

Pero que va, Lovi, si fuera por eso, habrías quedado mudo a hace mucho tiempo.


	14. El infiel

**El Infiel (Adaptación de una de las rutinas de Bombo Fica)**

Estados Unidos estaba de camino a su casa después del arduo trabajo que tuvo durante el día, mientras caminaba se topó con una vieja conocida, una chica a la cual odiaba pero a su vez quería de hace bastante tiempo, de hecho de vez en cuando sin que sus respectivas parejas se enteraran se juntaban hacer cositas juntos.

Ella se da cuenta de que la observaban y dijo con un cierto tono áspero gringo de mierda.

Hola pequeña comunista, tanto tiempo sin vernos, le dice con un tono pícaro, el norte americano a la latina.

La chica, viene y le dice sin rodeos, luces bastante bien; ¿Que has estado haciendo?.

A lo que el oji azul le responde, e ido a unas cuantas clases de baile que da México del sur.

Mmmm, tal vez yo también deba ir, decía algo coqueta la venezolana.

Alfred, al escuchar ese tono de voz por parte de Vene, carraspea un poco, para luego tragar algo de saliva, para des pues decir, quieres ir a tomar algo o quizás a comer, le guiña un ojo.

Pues no se la verdad, es bastante tarde; ¿No crees?, le dice Venezuela.

Ha ha ha, no seas así, el Gran Hero, te va a llevar a un sitio especial bastante elegante y después quien sabe; ¿No te gusta la idea?, dice esto último poniendo carita de cachorro.

Ya, de acuerdo "Hero", pero que no sea más de un ratito, fíjate que Cocó me espera en casa.

Se fueron caminando por la solitaria calle, hasta llegar a un Pub, hay comieron un poco, bebieron, conversaron cosas del pasado, después de eso bailaron y finalmente hicieron karaoke de sus canciones preferidas.

De tantas cosas que se dijeron e hicieron en ese lugar, que les dio ganas de seguir y revivir alguna que otra cosa, por lo que quedaron de acuerdo de ir a un motel cercano.

Una vez en aquel recinto, fueron directo al grano, hicieron de todo, hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, de ahí, el de habla inglesa, se fue al baño a refrescarse un poco, mientras la latina se estiraba en la cama del lugar.

El chico quedo espantado al verse en el espejo el cuerpo todo rasguñado, mientras pensaba; ¿Pero qué paso?, para después ver a la venezolana, y decirle ¡¿WHY?!, a lo que esta le contesta:

Jajajaja, se reía de manera diabólica, para que no me olvides nunca más, maldito gordo capitalista, ojala tu pareja te perdone el desliz, jajajaja.

Fuck, lo hizo con intención la muy desgraciada, pensaba el gringo, que no hallaba que hacer ahora, que le decía a su querido inglés.

Después de ese desagradable desenlacé, en esa noche en la que solo se quiso divertir con una antigua conocida, caminaba de un lado para el otro, estrezado y afligido no haya que explicación dar cuando llegara a la casa, pero de tanto pensar se le ocurrió una idea fantástica que era infalible según él, le echaría la culpa a los extraterrestres.

En el trayecto, empezó a formular toda la mentira que le diría a su amado, haber, se dijo, me abdujeron al salir del trabajo, era una nave gigantesca, que emanaba una luz potente, con la cual raptaban, y esa misma luz, fue la que me hizo subir hasta las entrañas del OVNI, en eso unos seres altos muy parecidos a mi amigo Tony, me llevaron hasta una sala fría, con una mesa y artículos de medicina, hay me amarraron, me abrieron la camisa, para poder experimentar conmigo, pero antes que me inyectaran un extraño líquido para dejarme inconsciente, use toda mi fuerza de Hero que tengo, para romper las amarras, darle unos buenos golpes a todos, y entre forcejeo y forcejeo uno de estos secuestradores me rasguña todo el pecho; Analizó todo lo que había idealizado, y se dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo que su historia no tenía ningún fallo, era infalible.

Siguió su camino acordándose de todo lo inventado, detalle por detalle, hasta que cayó en cuenta en dos cosas muy importantes, las cuales eran, los grises no tienen uñas, y Inglaterra no cree en los extraterrestres por que le cae mal Tony, por lo que me insiste que es un invento mío, que hago entonces, se puso otra vez afligido, siguió caminado, y se percató que estaba ya enfrenté de la casa que compartían, suspiro, bien ojala que me crea, abre la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo, y así poder tener más tiempo, para inventarse algo mejor por la mañana, pero para su mala fortuna detrás de la puerta se hallaba el gatito regalón de la casa, que al verle soltó un fuerte y sonoro miau.

Maldita sea, se dijo internamente, de seguro oyó, y en un arranque de ira desmedida, agarra al pobre animal para después lanzar lo lejos; el felino del susto maulló mas fuerte hasta llegar al piso cerca de la casita del perro y preguntarle, ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Que hice?; A lo que este le contesta, yo no tengo ni idea mi peludo amigo.

Por todo el ruido de afuera, el anglosajón se despertó y salió a ver qué pasaba, una vez afuera de la casa, le pregunta a su novio; ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa con el gato Alfred?.

¿Qué que me pasa?, le contesta el rubio de lentes, simple, me la pase todo el día trabajando, para después llegar a la casa a descansar con el hombre que más amo en el mundo, cuando abro la puerta, me topo de frente con el gato que esta seguramente de mal humor, o le pise la cola sin fijarme, el asunto es Iggy, que se lanzó con una furia desmedida, y me dejo todo rasguñado.

Mientras tanto el gato conversaba con el perro, ¿Y eso hice yo?, le decía atónito, a lo que el perro le decía, mi más sentido pésame, para después aplaudirle al estadounidense por tan buena mentira.

Arthur, sin nada de tonto, aprovecha la situación actual para decirle a su pareja: Sí, mátalo, mátalo, mira el gran mordisco que me dejo en el cuello.


	15. La Guerra

**La Guerra (Adaptación del chiste** **Es el enemigo, del comediante español Gila)**

Eran los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial, por lo que lo único que se oía por todos lados eran disparos, explosiones, entre otras cosas. Italia ya aburrido de tanto ruido decide llamar a los aliados.

Si, ¿Con los aliados?, no los escucho, podrían parar la guerra por un momento, por favore.

Uno de los aliados estaba al teléfono contestando las tonterías del italiano; Oigan, les dice a los otros, me piden que paremos la guerra por un momento porque no me oyen.

De mala gana, los demás paran la guerra, para que se puedan escuchar los que estaban al teléfono.

El joven castaño, al percatarse que ya no había ruido dijo; Grazie, así está mucho mejor, ¿Hablo con el enemigo?.

Ha ha ha, efectivamente hablas con el Hero, le decía el estadounidense.

Que bien, mira llamaba para consultar, ¿Van a atacar mañana? y ¿A qué hora?, pregunto como si nada Feliciano.

Inglaterra, decía el norteamericano tapando la bocina del teléfono; ¿Mañana vamos atacarlos en su fuerte?.

No idiota, ¿Que no te acuerdas lo que planteamos en la reunión?, le respondió el cejón, el cual estaba pendiente de unos papeles y no se percató que su ex colonia, le daba información al enemigo.

Haciendo un puchero, era solo una simple pregunta Iggy, decía el de lentes, luego le comento que no iban hacer el ataque mañana al italiano por medio del aparato telefónico.

Veneciano al oír la negativa, consulto otra vez, ¿Pero que día vienen y a qué hora?.

No sé, le dijo el gringo, para después decirle, deja consultar; Oye Arthur, ¿Cuando íbamos hacer el ataque y a qué hora que no me acuerdo?.

¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora Alfred?, decía algo irritado el inglés, no vez que estoy ocupado, suspira, si no mal recuerdo, se programó para el Domingo, como a las siete a.m.

Oks, thanks, dijo simpaticamente él "Hero", para luego responder le al chico del otro lado del teléfono, lo mismo que le habían dicho.

A las siete a.m. todavía estoy en la cama, al igual que mi ejército, bueno Alemania y Japón ya están en pie, con sus respectivos batallones, pero me gustaría dormir más, pensó el joven amante de la pasta, para luego decir; ¿No podrían venir en la tarde mejor?, para sacar bien el sueño.

Iggy, ¿No podríamos atacar un poco más tarde?, vuelve a consultar como si nada el norteamericano a su compañero.

¿Por qué quieres cambiar la hora, justo en este momento?, le responde el oji verde a punto de reventar.

Pues, el Hero, pensó que es demasiado temprano levantar las tropas a esa hora, han estado combatiendo todos estos días, se merecen un descanso, mientras pensaba, así duermo un poco más, que bueno que llamo Italia.

Si claro, ¿Y tú de verdad piensas que me voy a creer esa mentira?, de seguro quieres seguir durmiendo, le contesta de forma agria el anglosajón.

Vamos Arthur, ¿Que son un par de horitas más tarde?, le dice el oji azul, con un puchero.

Al verle tan infantil, y con cierta ternura, la expresión que le puso, el cejón no le quedo más que decir; De acuerdo, tu ganas, voy a ver si convenzo a los otros de ir más tarde, ahora déjame trabajar, retomo el papeleo.

Great, gracias Iggy, le responde al inglés muy feliz, ahora con el castaño, no hay problema de ir más tarde, dijo el norteamericano como si nada.

Yaahooo, dijo alegre el italiano al oír que venían más tarde, para después calmarse un poco y preguntar nuevamente; ¿Van a venir muchas tropas?

El rubio de lentes al escuchar la pregunta, se puso a contar a las tropas, se hizo una idea mental de cuantos iban aproximadamente para contestar, ya que no quería volver a molestar al anglosajón; Creo que como unos cien mil hombres o más.

Feliciano al enterarse del número de personas que atacarían la base, recordó que no tenían tantas municiones para contra atacar, por este motivo le comenta al gringo; No tenemos tantas balas para todos, tendríamos que dispararles y ustedes se las reparten, ¿Te parece la idea?

Alfred no lo pensó mucho, y le dijo que si al castaño, que no se hiciera problema alguno.

Otra cosa, dijo veneciano, ahora que me acuerdo Estados Unidos, ayer vino uno de sus espías y se llevó unos mapas, en los cuales sale donde guardamos la pólvora, ¿Nos los podrían devolver?

Mmmm, creo que no se puede, se archivaron ayer mismo, le contesta el oji azul.

Ya veo, dice algo desanimado el castaño, para después preguntar: ¿Y no le podrían sacar fotocopias?, es que necesitamos esos mapas de forma urgente.

El norteamericano, se dijo así mismo, sería muy malo de mi parte si no le ayudo con eso, bien, le contesta finalmente, el Hero le sacara copias, para después dártelas.

Grazie, le responde contento el chico del otro lado de la línea, para luego preguntar: ¿Podrían parar la guerra por otra hora?, resulta que se nos ocurrió a mi hermano y a mí esconder pastas en unos cuantos cañones de los tanques, lo que ocasiono que se trabaran.

Mmmm, deja consultar, le dice el rubio de lentes, para luego dirigirse a su compañero, oye Arthur, ¿Podríamos esperar otra hora para seguir combatiendo?.

¿Aún estas al teléfono?, y ¿Con quién hablas?, le contesta el inglés sin verle.

Pues con Italia, dice que tiene trabados los cañones de los tanques, si podemos esperar otra hora.

A ya veo, dijo sin realmente procesar lo que el otro le decía, ya que estaba más preocupado de unos documentos, dile que no hay problema en retrasar el ataque otra hora más y que pruebe disparando a ver si se le destraban.

Alfred, al escuchar la respuesta, le da la información como si nada al castaño, al igual que lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

Ok, que buena idea no se me había ocurrido, grazie nuevamente, adiós, dice finalmente Feliciano, para después colgar el teléfono.

En cuanto en el lugar donde estaban los aliados; Inglaterra, vio que su ex nación al fin termino de hablar por teléfono, y recordó lo que este le dijo, que estaba hablando con Italia, Italia, el enemigo, porque no me di cuenta antes, se dijo internamente, para luego preguntar, creyendo que había oído mal:

Eh, Estados Unidos, ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Pues como te dije, con Italia, respondía tranquilamente el norteamericano.

Después de eso, ambos empezaron una discusión bastante larga, con uno que otro grito por parte del mayor (en edad no en porte).

Volviendo al sitio donde estaban los del eje, el castaño se dio cuenta que había que hacer un llamado urgente al proveedor de armas, por lo cual no dudo en marcar.

¿Hablo con el proveedor de armas?, pregunta algo nervioso esta vez, no como lo hizo con uno de los aliados.

El sujeto le contesta algo cansado, no pero si gusta le llamo.

Por favore, dígale que le llama Feliciano, decía bastante nervioso.

Jefe, le llama un tal Feliciano, decía del otro lado el tipo que le contesto ase poco.

El mencionado al oír quien requería de su presencia en el teléfono, no pudo más que pensar qué diablos querrá este, para después tomar la bocina del aparato y decir: Suiza al habla ¿Que rayos quieres?.

Mira, es que juntamos un par de quejas de las cosas que nos vendiste, dos de los cuatro cañones que nos enviaste no tienen agujero, y hemos estado enviando a alguien con la bala para simular que salió del cañón.

El chico al escucharle, no pudo más que pensar, seguramente Alemania le dejo solo con el armamento y el ejército, para después decir: Italia, de pura casualidad, ¿Les sacaste la tapa primero?, tratando de sonar calmado.

¿Tenían tapa?, pregunta de forma inocente el joven italiano.

Si, tienen tapa, los que su puestamente no tenían agujero, le contesta seco el germano.

Veneciano, al escuchar esto, se quedó callado, para luego mencionar otra queja; Dejando eso de lado, el submarino que enviaste ayer estaba bien de color pero estaba fallado, porque no flota.

El rubio, se quedó pensando un momento, pero si yo no les envié un submarino, era un barco acorazado, no será que, no creo y le responde: Italia; ¿Estás seguro que era un submarino que venía de mi parte?, porque yo les vendí un barco.

Al italiano se le heló el cuerpo, para mencionar: Con razón nos costó mucho hundirlo.

Del otro lado de la línea, el que le escuchaba, no pudo más que darse una palmada en la cara, y pensar pero como tan torpe.

El joven castaño, pensaba Alemania me va a matar, bueno mejor pregunto lo otro: ¿A cuánto vendes las ametralladoras?.

¿Que no tienes?, y ¿Cómo has estado combatiendo?, ¿Con armas normales contra los aliados?, le dice el rubio, para luego pensar, este aparte de torpe está loco.

Más o menos, le dice el chico de rulito, me di cuenta que en mis tropas habían tartamudos, por lo que les pase a ellos unos fusiles corrientes, y disimulan muy bien el ruido de las ametralladoras, pero como que no es lo mismo.

Como va a ser lo mismo, pensaba el oji verde, para luego decirle, una ametralladora te sale como unos € 8550 aproximadamente (es un valor inventado, no tomar como referencia real).

Mmm, creo que no me va alcanzar con lo que me dejaron a cargo, se decía por dentro el castaño, al final dijo, Me vendes entonces, dos misiles, un caño anti aéreo y varias municiones de balas surtidas.

El suizo, pensó que seguramente lo dejaron con una lista, y le menciona; De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo lo piensas pagar por envió, o cuando llegue uno de mis hombres con el pedido?.

La última opción, dijo este, y por casualidad; ¿Mi fratello no fue a comprar un avión para nosotros allá?.

Al oír esto el rubio, no tardo en gritar: ¡EH ROMANO!, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo.

Ya voy, ya voy, dijo este algo molesto, porque estaba coqueteando con una dama que el mismo había traído, para después tomar el teléfono y hablar de forma cortante: ¿Qué quieres fratello?

Pues, necesitamos que regreses pronto, le decía afligido su hermano, porque ya se me está por acabar el tiempo extra que me dieron los aliados, y también era para avisarte que estas con un espía.

Con un espía, ¿Cual espía?, yo me vine para acá con una bella ragazza, le respondió algo molesto el sureño.

Pues, fratello, aquella chica rubia que te acompaña, no es una chica, es Francia, y es el espía, le decía veneciano.

Romano quedo blanco de la impresión al saber que estaba con Francis, y no con una bella senorina, tanto que ya no podía escuchar a su hermano del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Feliciano al ver que su fratello, ya no le contestaba, decidió colgar, para finalmente llamar a Alemania, y decirle que por fin había terminado con sus deberes.


	16. Más Infidelidad

**Más Infidelidad (Chiste adaptado de una de las rutinas del Bombo Fica)**

Un día de verano cualquiera, un chico nórdico, para ser más específicos, un danes, estaba deambulando por la ciudad, cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerle una visita a su amante, ya que se sentía muy aburrido producto de que su esposo estaba trabajando en algo secreto en el extranjero, por este motivo fue a la casa del sueco, sin preocupación alguna ya que Finlandia también estaba lejos, ocupado en algo que en ese momento no recordaba.

Ya en la casa, conversaron de temas sin sentido, y después de un rato, se pusieron en plan de hacer lo prohibido; Se ganaron en pleno living (sala o salón) de la gran casa, practicaron poses nuevas porque las viejas ya les aburrían, estaban en lo mejor, cuando de improviso llega la pareja legal y oficial del dueño de casa, quien sin saber nada, tranquilamente giraba la llave de la cerradura de la puerta principal.

A ambos infieles se les heló el cuerpo, no hallaban que hacer, en nada el finlandés entraba y los pillaba, en esa desesperación Mathías, visualizó un baúl, por lo que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de esconderse dentro, con todas sus prendas, en cuanto a Berwald, le puso el candado a dicho baúl para que no fuera sospechoso, apenas si logro alejarse del objeto, ya que justo entro Tino, y dijo:

-Su-san, que haces sin ropa en medio de la sala.-

El más alto le contesto con su tono de siempre; -P'es t e't'ba esp'r'ndo.-

-A, pero que tierno.- le contesta el chico recién llegado, - pero hubiera sido mejor esperarme con otra cosa, Su-san.-

En cambio el pobre danes, estaba todo doblado dentro del mueble, en el cual se puso a rezar, por favor Odín sácame de esta, no le vuelvo a ser infiel a Norgue, pero por favor sácame de esta, me duele todo el cuerpo, quien me mando a venir hoy.

En cuanto a los otros dos, pues como el sueco no termino lo que había empezado con Dinamarca, decidió continuar con Fin, se fueron esta vez a una de las habitaciones.

Cuando finalizaron vieron un poco de televisión, hasta quedarse dormidos, en otras palabras, para la mala suerte de Mathías, el de lentes se había olvidado completamente de que estaba sufriendo dentro del baúl.

Pasado el tiempo, como a eso de las tres de la madrugada, cerca de donde vivían, se inició un incendio, el cual llego hasta la residencia; Los bomberos estaban súper ocupados tratando de controlar el incendio además de sacar a la gente de sus hogares, junto a para médicos, y policías.

Todo el barrio estaba hecho un caos, la gente gritaba, corría diciendo incendió, sálvenme, salven a mi gato, mi hijo está atrapado, hay de mi voy a perder mi casa, y cosas de ese estilo.

El matrimonio, al escuchar tanto alborotó y ver las llamas, también abandonaron su hogar para poder estar a salvo, el único que seguía corriendo peligro era el que estaba atrapado dentro del baúl gritando, ¡SALVEN LOS MUEBLES TAMBIÉN!


	17. Prueba para ser detective

**Prueba para ser detective (Adaptación del chiste** **La historia del asesino más buscado** **de Iván Arenas (ex Profesor Rosa).**

En un centro de investigación de nivel mundial en donde Inglaterra se desempeñaba como detective, se estaba efectuando una prueba para dicho cargo, la cual el encargado de supervisar era Arthur.

La prueba era súper simple, pero sumamente difícil, los aspirantes, debían de deducir con solo ver una fotografía del asesino, la cual estaba de perfil, características de este.

Los aspirantes a la profesión de investigación, es decir los que querían ser detectives profesionales, eran tres individuos muy conocidos por todos, en otras palabras, estábamos hablando de España, Francia y Prusia.

El cejón se encontraba listo para efectuar el examen final, por lo que le pregunto a su subordinado donde estaban los futuros detectives, este le responde que estaban en habitaciones separadas y aislados, para que no se dieran información, o hicieran cualquier tipo de trampas, también se les requisaron temporalmente aparatos electrónicos para que no buscaran información de ningún tipo del criminal de la fotografía; El chico al oír esto estaba bastante conforme, no había forma de que pasaran de forma injusta, por lo que le pidió a su subordinado: Has pasar al primero, el joven empleado asintió para ir a una de las habitaciones en donde estaba un hispano.

Antonio al ver quien tomaba el examen le saludo tontamente, pero el receptor de dicho saludo no hizo más que palmearse la cara y pensar, si él está aquí, los otros dos también, esta prueba solo será una gran pérdida de mi valioso tiempo.

Bien, revise tus exámenes anteriores, y no tienes tan bajas calificaciones, si pasas esta, estas dentro, si no, de vuelta a estudiar o hacer otra cosa en la que si seas bueno, dijo el inglés tratando de sonar calmado y no irritado.

De acuerdo, estoy ansioso, ¿Qué debo hacer?, pregunto inocente el español.

Mira, dijo el rubio, para acercarse a una cortina, la cual levanto y dejo ver una fotografía de un sujeto de perfil, esta persona es un asesino internacional súper famoso, lo que necesitó es que tú me des una característica de él solo observando la fotografía.

El primer aspirante, se quedó pensando por un rato, esto está difícil, solo está el rostro, y nada más, luego dijo, pues él es un asesinó.

Iggy al escuchar eso se quedó con cara de pocos amigos, para después decirle, eso te lo acabo de decir, es más, la foto tiene un texto más abajo donde se lee asesinó, se busca, no me vas a salir después que a lo mejor lo están buscando.

Bueno Arthur, no te enojes estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo de sacar conclusiones con solo la fotografía del sujeto, dijo algo triste el castaño.

Luego de eso, la habitación quedo en un breve lapso de silencio, hasta que el aspirante dice:

Una de las características que logro observar de esta persona a distancia, es que el posee solo un ojo.

El anglosajón, al oír eso, no hizo más que pegarse con una mano la cara de nuevo, para luego decir con rabia, obviamente va a tener solo un ojo si la foto se ve de perfil no de frente, sabes, ya no soporto más tus tonterías, vete de aquí y no regreses hasta que seas más profesional, ya que esto no es un juego.

El pobre hispano hablante se tuvo que retirar, al tiempo que pensaba, pero si no estaba jugando en verdad no sabía que decir.

Después de un rato, ya que el cejón necesitaba calmarse de las estupideces que escucho anteriormente, hizo pasar al siguiente aspirante.

Un chico de cabellera larga y sedosa, entro por la puerta, al mirar al que impartía la prueba, saludo como costumbre:

Bonjour, Arthur, ¿tú me vas a calificar? *le guiña un ojo.

Si yo te voy a calificar, pero no servirá de nada tus tonterías, es decir, acoso y/o adulaciones, respondió de mala gana el inglés, mira, ¿vez esa fotografía de ahí?, *señala la foto*, al ver que el otro asintió con la cabeza, continuo, necesitó que con solo mirarla deduzcas al menos una característica, y me la digas, y ojo, abajo dice claramente que es un asesinó mundial mente buscado, te digo esto porque no quiero una respuesta obvia.

El francés, después de un rato corto, dice, al analizar detenidamente la fotografía, puedo concluir que este asesinó tiene solo una oreja.

No puede ser, se decía el oji verde, luego mirando al galo, tus eres peor que España, vete inmediatamente de aquí, damn frog (maldita rana), par de clown (payasos), dice por lo bajo.

El rubio de ojos azules salió, molesto, pensando, no me dejo pasar porque le caigo mal, esta prueba estaba arreglada.

Nuevamente el inglés se encontró solo en la habitación, trataba de calmarse, no podía soportar tanta estupidez, está más que claro que estos acordaron venir a burlarse de mi profesión, no hay otra explicación se decía, aun enojado, luego se le ocurrió una idea brillante, la cual era pintar con un plumón más pelo, para taparle la oreja, a ver qué que le decía el ultimo, que obviamente era Prusia.

Después de terminar de arreglar la foto, pidió: Trae al último aspirante para poder hacer algo realmente productivo. Su subordinado asintió y fue a buscar al albino.

El germano entra, y al ver quien le examinaba, solo saludo de forma normal, esperando que la prueba no tuviera algún truco sucio.

El cejón le devolvió el saludo, luego le dijo:

Esa foto que esta hay, es la de un asesinó mundial mente buscado, necesitó que me des una característica de el con solo ver la imagen.

Mmmm, esta difícil, pensó el de ojos rojos, pero después de un rato, dijo ya se, ya lo tengo, pero estaba bastante difícil; ¿Por qué hiciste un examen tan complicado?, Kesesese, de seguro para re probarnos, ¿no?.

Nada de eso, le contesta el oji verde molesto, yo no tenía la más mínima idea que eran ustedes tres los que querían jugar a ser detectives, y deja de hacer tiempo y dime que viste.

Kesesese, este asesinó, usa lentes de contacto, dijo muy confiado el germano.

El rubio, al oír eso casi escupe él te que estaba bebiendo, no se esperaba eso, lo que realmente esperaba escuchar, era otra tontería más, luego pensó, pero como rayos supo eso, de esta distancia es imposible percibir si quiera un detalle tan pequeño, ni yo tenía idea, ¿lo habrá leído?, *toce*, espera un momento, le dice al albino, necesitó corroborar en los archivos si lo que dices es cierto, luego toma los papeles y los revisa, uno por uno, mientras pensaba, este debe de haberse lo inventado, no hay otra solución, apuesto a que este tipo no usa lentes de ningún tipo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el anglosajón dio con una hoja de información detallada, en la cual decía claramente que el homicida, usa lentes de contacto, al leer eso, quedo estupefacto, no lo podía creer, trato de calmarse para poder preguntarle al prusiano como llego a esa conclusión, el cual le responde lo siguiente:

Muy fácil, kesesese, este sujeto no tiene orejas, por lo tanto como va usar lentes normales.


	18. Chistes cortos y últimos, fin del fic

**Chistes cortos adaptados sacados de internet del siguiente enlace: ; Se nos secaron las ideas, gracias a todos por leer, aquí se acaba el fic, perdonen la demora, problemas personales, bueno ahora los chistes cortos:**

 **Borrachos:**

España quería irse de fiesta con sus amigos de siempre, pero al llamarlos por el celular, se enteró que desafortunadamente ninguno estaba disponible, ni siquiera su querido Romanito tenia libre.

Antonio muy triste y frustrado con el dedo hizo que los contactos de su móvil se movieran provocando que se marcara uno al azar, del otro lado de la lineá se escuchaba un: Hello, Spain, pasa algo?

El hispano rápidamente, contesta a quien por error llamo: Am, Inglaterra tienes libre hoy?.

Si por?, le responde el anglosajón.

Pues quería irme de fiesta, pero mis amigos, hasta mi Lovi están ocupados hoy, em, bueno, no creo que quieras ir a beber conmigo?, le pregunta el castaño dudoso y desanimado.

El rubio al escuchar lo último que dijo el español con un tono casi deprimente, decide aceptar su propuesta.

En resumidas cuentas, ambos se juntan a beber, y pasarlo bien, todo estuvo más o menos tranquilo, conversaron las típicas tonteras que platican los borrachos, hasta que se suben al auto para regresar a sus casas; España muy agradecido con el cejón decide darle un aventón hasta su casa, este no se limitó a pensar que ambos no estaban en condiciones para conducir, solo se subió al auto, como copiloto.

En el trayecto siguieron hablando tonterías de borrachos, hasta que Antonio viendo que el tráfico estaba raro, prende la radio para escuchar las noticias.

El locutor de la radio, da un par de noticias que para los ocupantes del automóvil, no eran de importancia alguna, salvo cuando este dijo: Estimados conductores, se les ruega tener mucho cuidado, por las calles de Londres, ya que hay un desquiciado que anda en sentido contrario.

El castaño al oír eso replica, uno…hip,… no…hip, yo…di…diría que…que…más de… mil…hip, o no Arthur?

Este después, de estar un rato vomitando, motivo por el que se había quedado callado, le responde: Vas…hip…co…contra…hip…el transito…hip… Antonio.

Al oír esto, el hispano, dice: Con razón…hip.

 **Interés:**

A Prusia le había dado una crisis existencial, por lo que andaba preguntado a todo el mundo cosas como, ¿Que harás cuando desaparezca?, ¿Cuánto más seguiré existiendo si ya no tengo territorio?, estuvo mucho tiempo así, hasta que ya nadie quería toparse con él, por lo que empezó a buscar con quien hablar, hasta que de pura casualidad se topó con Austria.

Hey, Roderich, quería preguntarte algo, dijo el Albino, casi gritando, para llamar la atención del de lentes, ¿Si tú supieras que mañana dejo de existir, que me dirías hoy?.

El castaño no lo pensó mucho, y respondió fríamente, pues te diría: ¿Prestame 1000 euros y mañana te los devuelvo?.

 **Ignorancia:**

El jefe de Dinamarca andaba de muy buen humor, tanto que le dio vacaciones indefinidas a Mathias, este sin pensarlo decidió que realizaría un tour por el mundo, primero iría por las tierras de Hungría, enlisto todo lo necesario y se despidió fugaz de los demás Nórdicos, el Noruego algo frustrado por tener que trabajar y el Danés no, pensó en jugarle una o dos bromas a su incauto amigo, cuando este volviese.

El rubio, visito cuanto pudo del primer destino, de hecho hasta se topó con ella para preguntarle qué cosas debía ver de su territorio, ya satisfecho regreso a su hogar, para lavar y cambiar equipaje.

Lukas al ver que por fin regreso el suertudo, le hace una que otra pregunta:

¿Qué tal tu viaje por Hungría?.

El recién llegado, le responde feliz a su amigo: Todo era muy bonito.

El Noruego le sigue preguntado, ¿Qué tal Budapest?.

A lo que el danés le responde: una ciudad preciosa.

¿Y qué tal las Magiares?, dijo sin inmutarse Lukas.

En eso todos en la sala, se quedaron callados en espera a ver que decía el rubio viajero.

Am, no me acuerdo que alguna parte se llamara así, se decía por dentro, el interrogado, por lo que termino diciendo, pues bien, creo.

Todos en la sala al escuchar eso se pegaron una palmada en la cara (facepalm), con excepción de Noruega y Dinamarca.

El joven danés al ver tal escena piensa que metió la pata, dice: ya me retiro necesitó descansar, para luego salir corriendo a buscar un diccionario o computadora, lo que encontrara primero.

Lo primero que encontró fue el diccionario, el cual decía lo siguiente: Magiares: dícese de las mujeres naturales de Hungría.

Genial, quede como tonto, se dijo, para luego pensar donde iría mañana, al final se desencanto por Portugal.

Nuevamente partió temprano, tomo su equipaje, y se despidió, paso una gran semana en aquel país.

Terminada la semana, volvió a casa para hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior, sacar la ropa sucia, y echar nueva.

Noruega al verlo entrar, le dejo descansar unos 10 minutos, antes de interrogarlo de nuevo:

¿Qué tal tu viaje a Portugal?

A lo que este le responde, pues, tranquilo, nada que decir.

¿Y cómo es Lisboa?

A lo que Mathias responde: Pues es una ciudad preciosa, su puerto, la zona monumental…

Lukas no lo deja terminar, ya que le pregunta otra cosa:

¿Y las Lusas que tal?.

Otra vez la sala quedo en silencio, todos estaban expectantes por la respuesta que daría el recién llegado.

El interrogado, quedo en blanco de nuevo, no estaba seguro si paso por ahí, por lo que respondió, pues, todo bien, eso creo.

Nuevamente, los espectadores de la situación hicieron el gesto de facepalm.

Al ver que se repetía el escenario de las vez pasada, Dinamarca, se dijo de nuevo me la hizo, pero mejor me aseguro, luego le dice a todos ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos, sale de la habitación con dirección a su cuarto, busca en el mismo diccionario y lo que encuentra en él era lo mismo de la vez pasada: Lusas: dícese de las mujeres naturales de Portugal.

Suspira, la próxima vez no caeré, ahora donde voy, -hace girar un globo terráqueo-, aquí, dijo al ver que sus dedo cayo en Egipto, prepara sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, hace la misma rutina que las veces pasadas, y parte a su destino. Va por todos lados, toma muchas fotos, otra semana más que disfruta.

Al llegar a su casa por tercera vez, vio que estaban todos en la sala como antes, el noruego, le empezó a interrogar:

Esta vez te fuiste sin decir a donde irías, ¿En qué lugar andabas?

Pues, me fui a Egipto, dijo el danés.

¿Qué tal la gente de allí?, pregunta con su tono de siempre el peliblanco.

Muy amables, lo único malo que te intentan sacarte el dinero a toda costa con baratijas, me recordaban a mi cuando estoy vendiendo.

Ya me lo suponía, dijo Lukas, y ¿Qué tal las pirámides?

Pues logre ligar con tres y a otras dos me las lleve a la cama, dijo feliz y triunfante, creía que esta vez demostraría cultura con una mentira y de pasó le sacaría celos al que lo molestaba.

Todos los presentes, lo quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos, y después de nuevo hicieron el gesto de facepalm.


End file.
